


Матрица: Двойник Снов

by hisaribi



Category: The Matrix (Movies), Yume 2kki
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Победа людей над машинами, которые они сами и создали. Но, действительно ли она окончательная?





	Матрица: Двойник Снов

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

Однажды, один человек открыл свои глаза на правду. Правду, которая стояла за поражением машин.

Празднества победы над матрицей были скудными из-за столь многих смертей. Но люди были к этому готовы: они вставали и шли, помогали другим. Тем, кто не мог стоять или нуждался в помощи. Они были готовы увидеть свет.

\- Ничего еще не окончено, - тихий шепот в толпе. Мужчина, который нес строй-материалы удивленно обернулся. Как ничего может быть еще не кончено? Они победили, значит, наступил конец.

\- Вы все еще живете в матрице! - громче произнесла девушка с короткими светлыми волосами, привлекая внимание все большего количества людей, которые шли по переходу из одного здания в другое. - Это ведь всего лишь один из слоев в коде, который она нам… 

Закончить фразу ей не дал кулак, ударивший по лицу. Девушка уклонилась, отшатнувшись назад.

\- Заткнись! - заорала женщина с темной кожей. Как и остальные жители, она была одета в тряпье. Грязное и изношенное. Именно она попыталась ударить незваную гостью. Ту, о ком все забыли. - Только все закончилось, как появились подобные тебе! Не может быть еще одного уровня матрицы! МЫ живем в настоящем мире! 

Словно из последних сил орала женщина, с трудом сдерживая слёзы.

\- И нет никакой матрицы, - тише проговорила она, перехватывая какую-то кучу тряпок. Люди напряженно смотрели на происходящую здесь сцену, но стоило им только отвернуться, как они обо всем забывали. Матрица работала исправно.

И это была победа человечества. Победа над машинами, которые они же создали.

Люди восстанавливались. Медленно, но верно. Перестраивались. Переставали жить в страхе, который нёс за собой гнет машин. Возникали давно забытые образы жизни. Понятия мира и спокойствия. Новые навыки и умения приходили на замену старым. Появлялись и новые мысли.

“Пережиток матрицы” - именно так называли людей, которые могли входить в ту, “другую” реальность. Ту, которая раньше была реальностью для многих. И тех, кто заперт в этом слое матрицы.

Люди никогда не хотели получать всей правды.

Светловолосая девушка открыла дневник, темную тетрадку, которая лежала в её сумке. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10… на пол упала пустая тетрадь, а девушки нигде не было видно.

Окончательная и бесповоротная победа.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
